Karma
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: — ¿Han visto? — les indagaron sus esposas — Sus estúpidos celos han hecho que esos chicos se unan/ — Eso es karma, o destino. — comentó Kagome. / — ¡A mí no me importa! ¡Destrozare a esa perra Karma! — gritó Inuyasha. / — Por segunda vez coincido contigo, bestia. / Reto pedido por Mari yuki Taisho del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Título:** Karma

 **Atención:** Rumiko-sensei es la creadora de Inuyasha y yo solo uso a sus personajes para hacerlos reir, llorar o sufrir.

 **Resumen:** — ¿Han visto? — les indagaron sus esposas — Sus estúpidos celos han hecho que esos chicos se unan/ — Eso es karma, o destino. — comentó Kagome. / — ¡A mí no me importa! ¡Destrozare a esa perra Karma! — gritó Inuyasha. / — Por segunda vez coincido contigo, bestia. / Reto pedido por Mari yuki Taisho del foro ¡Siéntate!

 **Nota de la autora:** ¿Qué tal lectores? Pues yo vengo aquí- muy al límite por cierto- a cumplir el reto de la señorita Mari yuki Tashio que decía lo siguiente:

 _Hijos de Kouga/Ayame e Inuyasha/Kagome. One!Shot. Romance/Humor. Relación amor-odio. Cada vez que los chicos van a quedar en una especie de cita, producto de algún reto que surja por algo al estilo de "¿Ah, sí?, ¡pues yo soy mejor que tú en X cosa!" o por culpa de las gemelas de Sango y Miroku, lleguen Inuyasha y Kouga a armar un escándalo (escena de celos paternos) al enterarse de su salida de sus hijos, también llegan Kagome y Ayame para llevarse a sus esposos, avergonzando sin querer a sus hijos, etc. Que haya un beso accidentado._

Por ende, aquí cumplí el reto así que espero que la chica de la propuesta y ustedes lectores, lean y opinen.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Tadashi y Kimiko Tashio, los hijos mayores de Inuyasha y Kagome. Tadashi es fuerte y hábil con la espada como su padre y también inocente como él. Lleva la audacia de su madre en las venas, porta una espada propia: Tetseshisaiga, el colmillo espíritu. Kimiko es calculadora y rápida como su madre pero con la brutalidad de su padre encima, su arma son los arco y flecha de una sacerdotisa más una katana media que armo Totosai para ella.

Aita y Raios Ouji, los hijos mayores de Koga y Ayame. Aita, por ser la mayor, será la heredera de clan de lobos y eso hace que tenga un carácter de responsabilidad, aunque cada tanto prefiere huir de los compromisos y ser libre como es su hermano. Raios, el menor, anda de aquí para allá con su actitud despreocupada e infantil, salvo cuando se meten con su hermana o el clan. Allí, se pone tan peligroso como lo es su padre.

¿Y cómo es que estos cuatros personajes se relacionan entre sí?

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Te crees tan rápida como dices, perra sarnosa? — indagó Tadashi en tono arrogante, la persona frente a él solo un bufido de superioridad. — ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo te reto!

— ¿Eh? ¿Retarás a mi hermana? — replico un muchacho más joven.

— ¡Oye Raios-kun! ¡Mi hermano puede retar a tu hermana cuando quiera! — defendió la chica a su hermano mayor.

— ¡Eso lo sé, cachorra! Pero no entiendo como Tad puede retarla sabiendo que mi hermana es la más rápida. — el joven lobo soltó una carcajada al final, pero le fue borrada cuando una jalón de su cola lo despabiló. — ¡Qué no me jales la cola, cachorra!

— ¡Tú deja de decirme cachorra! ¡Tenemos la misma edad, Raios-kun!. — recrimino la hermana menor de Tadashi.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo te reto! — habló un seguro Raios, sorprendiendo a los mayores.

— ¿Qué pretendes con mi hermana, sarnoso chico? — cuestiono Tadashi al lobo, un golpe resonó en la cabeza. — ¡Deja de pegarme, perra sarnosa!

— ¡Tú deja de llamarnos sarnosos, Tadashi pulgoso! — chistó la loba molesta. — ¡Me llamó Aita y mi hermano Raios! ¿Entiendes?

— ¡Deja de hacerte la buena que eres bien golfa!

— ¡Y tú un pulgoso de cuarta!

— ¡Mal parida!

— ¡Maloliente!

— ¡Dios! ¿Por qué alguien tan atractiva debe ser tan tonta? — soltó de pronto Tadashi, justo cuando los menores dejaban de pelear y Aita parecía estar justo atenta a la respuesta.

— ¡Hermano! — Kimiko fue la primera en hablar — ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Una cita?

— ¡Eso nunca con esta perra/pulgoso! — gritaron los mayores, Kimiko y Raios no pudieron evitar reír.

— Bueno, pero si pretenden eso ¿Qué entonces? — Tadashi le dedico a su hermana una mirada asesina. ¡Vil traidora! Ella sabía bien que la gustaba la hija de Koga.

— Pues…— el hanyou mayor comenzó a estirar las palabras. — ¿Qué pretendes tú con Raios? ¿Eh, hermanita?

— ¡Púdrete! ¡Yo solo salgo con este idiota por los retos! — respondió la hanyou toda roja. ¡Maldito hermano que tenía! Bien sabía que a ella le gustaba el hermano menor de Aita.

— Bueno, entonces lo nuestro es solo una cita-reto ¿Verdad? — Aita estaba toda roja, el insulto- alago del hanyou- del cual estaba enamorada- aun la hacía estremecer.

— Sí, hermana. Solo eso. — comentó Raios, su rostro y voz eran tristes. ¿Es qué la cachorra nunca lo miraría con otros ojos? Y él que tanto la amaba.

El silencio se volvió incomodos entre lobos y hanyou.

— ¡En fin! ¿Dónde será el encuentro? — habló un decidido Tadashi, por no decir nervioso también.

— ¿En las colinas del Este? — sugirió Raios. — Sí van a comprobar quien es el más rápido, ese es el mejor lugar.

— Mi hermano tiene razón, ¿Y tú que retaste?

— Pues para ver si la cachorra es tan madura como dice. — Kimiko soltó un bufido. — También la retare a una carrera.

— ¡Entonces nos vemos mañana a la tarde en las colinas del Este! — proclamó entonces la hanyou, los lobos asintieron y se fueron. Entretanto, los hijos del dueño de Tessaiga volvieron a la aldea donde su madre estaba en el campo recolectando medicina. — ¡Ya volvimos, madre!

— ¿Cómo les fue con los hijos de Koga-kun y Ayame-chan? — indagó la madre curiosa. Sus hijos se sentaron frente suyo.

— Lo de siempre, retos que son citas en realidad. — dijo un avergonzado Tadashi. — Así nunca podremos declarárnoslos ¿No, hermana?

— Sí, aparte cada vez que estamos por decir algo… ¡Papá interrumpe! — exclamó Kimiko, angustiada. — Pero creo que esta vez no podrá, recuerda que esta con Totosai.

— Es cierto, necesitaría un medio para enterarse. Ese padre suyo es un celoso. — la sacerdotisa entonces rio con sus hijos.

Lejos de allí, en las montañas, dos tornados desaparecían para dejar entrever a dos jóvenes lobos que llegaban al lado de su madre, quien estaba junto a los lobos de caza.

— ¿Cómo les fue con los hijos de Kagome-chan? — indagó la loba colorada.

— Como siempre, nada como queríamos. — comentó Raios con desilusión. — Kimiko nunca se fijaría en mí. Nee-chan tuvo suerte...

— ¡Sí mamá! ¡Tadashi dijo que era atractiva! — los ojos de Aita estaban hechos estrellas — ¡Y mañana tendré una cita con él!

— Pero es una cita-reto y antes te dijo tonta…— pensó el joven lobo viendo como las dos hembras saltaban de felicidad. — Oye nee-chan ¿Pero cómo harás que no se entere papá?

— No tendrá que enterarse — dijo Ayame para sorpresa de sus hijos — Su padre está arreglando su garra con el herrero Totosai y no volverá hasta dentro de tres días.

Los jóvenes lobos no pudieron evitar sentirse felices y saltaron de alegría. Parecía que todo saldría bien para ellos y los hanyou.

— ¡¿Qué arreglaron una cita?!

O tal vez no.

— Es cierto lo que dice Hiro, papá. — soltó la pequeña loba.

— Es cierto lo que dice Sayla, papá. — habló el pequeño hanyou.

Koga e Inuyasha casi liberaron un rugido cuando sus dos pequeños hijos- y espías- les contaron que los mayores habían arreglado una cita para mañana en la tarde en las colinas del Este. ¿Cómo se enteraron? Nada que una Kirara prestada no pueda cumplir.

Koga estaba frustrado, ¿Cómo es que sus dos poderosos lobos se relacionaban con los perros del perro mayor? No le molestaba- eran hijos de Kagome después de todo- pero el hecho que tuvieran sangre de esa bestia era lo que le molestaba, y mucho.

Inuyasha mataría a Koga y a su hijo- Ayame y sus dos hijas no porque él a mujeres no dañaba- pero quizás las asustaría un poco, si solo un poquito. ¡Pero al hijo lo partiría en dos con Tessaiga! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tener una cita con su hija? ¡Y su hijo! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué su hijo mayor se relacionaba con la chusma lobuna?

— ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué hice mal? — pensaba lamentándose.

— Ustedes dos deberían dejar de pelear y dejar que sus hijos hagan lo quieran — habló Totosai — Esos chicos sufren cada vez que los interrumpen.

— ¡Pero es un por su bien! — gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. El herrero suspiró.

— Pues hagan lo que quieran.

— ¡Ire por mis hijos y le daré un buen castigo a ambos! — declaró Inuyasha tocando la funda de Tessaiga.

— Por primera vez coincido contigo, bestia. — y tanto Koga como él y sus hijos, se subieron en Kirara y salieron volando de allí.

— Pues yo creo que mi papá esta loquito. — murmuró Hiro por lo bajo a la lobita.

— Sí, mi papá también. — afirmó Sayla mirando como sus papás murmuraban los castigos para sus hermanos. — Creo que le pediré a tu mamá uno de esos collares que tiene tu papá. Así castiga al mido.

— Sí, lo divertido será verlo caer. — rio divertido el pequeño hanyou, Sayla siguió también con la risa.

El día paso rápido y finalmente, los hijos de Inuyasha y Kagome partieron hacia las colinas del Este donde, ya estaban los lobos esperándolos. Kimiko tragó saliva.

— Tengo que demostrarle a Raios-kun que no soy una cachorra. — exclamó hacia su hermano. — ¿Crees que lo logre?

— Lo harás, eres hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome y claro… ¡Hermana mía!

Con esa confianza, Kimiko corrió hacia la colina donde Raios y Aita los esperaban, parecían felices. Lo que no esperaba era a…

— ¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Koga-san?!

— ¡Kimiko! — habló el dueño de Tessaiga. — ¡Estás en serios problemas!

Tadashi se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su padre frente suyo y que su hermana no movía un musculo. Detrás de Inuyasha, estaban Koga gruñendo a su amada y al hermano de esta. ¿Qué haría?

— ¡Tadashi! ¡Te sacare Tetseshisaiga después de esto! — rugió el hanyou a su hijo.

No, nada de espada quitada ni castigo. ¿Es que acaso no podían ser felices? ¿Acaso no podía amar sin recibir crítica de nadie? No, hoy su hermana y él serian libres de amar. Aunque su padre no quisiera.

— ¡No! — contestó Tadashi, en voz alta. Inuyasha sorprendió. — ¡No, no dejaré que la dañes ni me alejes de ella! **¡Mi deber es protegerla!**

Inuyasha- aturdido por las palabras de su hijo- no vio cuando este saltó sobre sí mismo con Kimiko en su espalda. Koga, que estaba aún gruñendo a sus hijos, sintió a Kimiko su espalda colocándole algo en el cuello.

— ¡No! ¡Un collar como el de la bestia jamás! — gruño intentando zafarse.

— ¡Has la imitación, Aita! — le ordeno Tadashi mientras se colocaba a su lado.

— ¡Al suelo, lobo! — soltó con la voz de Ayame, de inmediato, Koga cayó al suelo. — ¡Funciono, Tadashi! ¡Funciono!

— Keh, mis ideas siempre funcionan. — dijo con arrogancia. — Pero tú también hiciste tu parte.

La loba no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ante esto, Tadashi soltó una sonrisa traviesa para ella, mostrando un colmillo. Kimiko por su parte, se acercó a Raios que estaba impresionado por sus movimientos.

— En verdad te mueves bien, cacho..digo Kimiko.

— No me dijiste cachorra…— murmuró sorprendida. Raios asintió, confundido por su rostro. — ¡En verdad me quieres! — exclamó feliz pegando un salto hacia él.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Pero qué?... ¡Espera que nos caemos! — como Kimiko se le lanzo encima, Raios comenzó a caer hacia atrás llevándose a su hermana- de la cual intento a agarrase- y esta se llevó a Tadashi que en un intento inútil intento agárrala. Los cuatros cayeron por la ladera de la colina hacia abajo.

En un momento, Raios se soltó de su hermana y tuvo que proteger a Kimiko de las piedras que estaban en la bajada. De pronto, no hubo suelo que tocar y estuvieron en el aire por instante. Ambos menores cerraron con fuerza los ojos y cuando tocaron suelo, no sintieron nada frio ni doliente, solo un calor y paz.

— ¿Qué…? — al abrir los ojos, Kimiko contemplo el rostro de Raios, cerca, muy cerca y sus labios pegados a los del lobo. — ¡Dioses! ¡Te he besado! — dijo separándose de pronto. Raios soltó un gruñido triste. — ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Es que es malo que se lobo? Digo, ¿No te gusto por ser lobo? — preguntó angustiado. — Me gustas desde que te vi cargada por Kagome-sama cuando tenías miedo de mi hermana. Teníamos seis años.

Kimiko recordó aquello, estaba asustada de como Aita había saltado sobre su hermano mayor y no quería soltarse de su madre. Pero, Raios le había ofrecido una mano amiga y ella había accedido. ¡Lobo bobo que era! A ella no le molestaba su especie.

— ¡Oye! — dijo ella, sonriendo. El lobo lo miro con sorpresa. — Tú me gustas, no importa si eres lobo o un mono feo.

— ¿Pero por qué entonces nunca me dijiste nada? — indagó el joven lobo.

Un grito interrumpió lo que Kimiko iba a decir, eran su madre y la madre loba. Sentando a sus esposos que parecían dolidos e incluso, heridos.

— Por ellos, siempre andaban molestando cuando quería decirte algo.

— Es cierto, pero creo que por fin se acabó el problema. — Raios se incorporó del césped. — ¿Vienes? — le extendió su mano a la hanyou.

— Claro — ella tomó su mano. — ¿Cómo amiga o como novia? — lanzó de pronto.

Raios sonrió.

— Como novia.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a marchar, no sin antes percatarse de la ausencia de Tadashi y Aita. Solo habían visto que ellos también se habían besado y después, desaparecido.

— ¿Dónde estarán esos dos? — se indagó Raios mirando a todas partes. Por su parte, Kimiko tenía el rostro blanco. — ¿Qué te pasa?

— So-lo agudiza-za el o-i-do. — contestó como máquina. El lobo obedeció y de pronto, su rostro estaba blanco también. — ¿Ves? Ellos están bien.

— Sí, mejor ni preocuparse. — exclamó, tomando la mano de Kimiko y alejándose del ruido. — Créeme, yo aún soy un tonto.

— ¡También yo!

Cuando llegaron a la cima, sus padres estaban cruzados de rodillas y sus madres, regañándolos.

— ¿Han visto? — les indagaron sus esposas — Sus estúpidos celos han hecho que esos chicos se unan.

— Kagome-chan tiene razón, ¿Qué tenía de malo que nuestros hijos se unan con sus hijos? ¿Koga?

— Nada, Ayame. — contestó apenado. — Lo siento.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

El hanyou bufó, molesto.

— Solo diré que espero que tener que ser abuelo a esta edad. — fue lo único que dijo.

Kimiko y Raios se sonrojaron.

— Pues por mí no me molesta, seria lindo tener nietos. — exclamó Ayame feliz. — Me alegra que nuestros hijos se unan. ¡Es obra de los dioses!

— Eso es karma, o destino. — comentó Kagome. — Sea lo que sea… ¡Es bueno!

Para ellas era lindo, claro. Para sus hijos del medio era lindo, claro. ¿Pero ellos? ¿¡Encima fue una persona llamada Karma que los unió como familia!? No bastó ni tres segundos para que lobos y hanyou se levantaran, decididos.

— ¡A mí no me importa! ¡Destrozare a esa perra Karma! — gritó Inuyasha.

— Por segunda vez coincido contigo, bestia. — aseguró Koga sacando su garra sagrada.

Entonces, con el sol, Inuyasha y Koga se perdieron buscando a la Karma.

— Mamá. — habló Kimiko.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Le dirán a papá y a Koga-san que la Karma es una expresión y no una persona? — indagó.

— No, es mejor así. Que se cansen de buscarla y también de celar por ustedes. — dijo la loba colorada.

— Sí, mejor así. Tienen estar tranquilos cuando se enteren que serán abuelos. — comentó Raios. Las mujeres lo miraron. — ¡Vamos! ¡Es de seguro que Tadashi no se cuidó y Aita cuando es libre ni que se fija!

— Es cierto — concluyeron las mujeres.

El silencio volvió a reinar.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos por una moras? — sugirió Kagome.

— ¡Hai!

 **FIN** __

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** En fin, aquí termina mi reto. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Terrible, malo, lo peor? Bueno, sea como sea, a mí me gusto más porque siempre quise escribir sobre los hijos de Koga y Ayame, y este reto me dio a la oportunidad.

Ahora, vamos a los nombres que elegí para ponerles a los hijos.

 **Tadashi:** Lo saque de la película Grandes Héroes (Big Hero 6 en inglés).

 **Kimiko:** Es un juego de palabras entre miko y ki, para decir que la este personaje es una sacerdotisa que siente la energía de las persona. Sí, es una cosa rara que paso por mi mente.

 **Hiro:** Al igual que el primero, lo saque de la película Grandes Héroes (Big Hero 6 en inglés).

 **Aita:** Salía en los créditos del Pokemon Esmeralda y me gusto. La señora o chica, era la jefa de la organización musical si mal no recuerdo.

 **Raios:** Nombre que tenía Rogue Cheney (Personaje de Fairy Tail) antes.

 **Sayla:** Villana de Fairy Tail en la saga Tártaros. Muy linda mala por cierto.

No agregó más, espero que haya gustado. ¡Me despido!


End file.
